Want Insanity? Then Read This!
by Sunlight in the Sky
Summary: It's a collection of stories...since my computer won't let me post any more stories...
1. There Goes Sailor Pluto

There Goes Sailor Pluto!

By Sunlight in the Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Nasa, Sailor Moon, the "Dwarf Planet" Pluto, The Asteroid Formerly Known As Charon, and any player in the great game of Tennis!

"Nasa has just reported Pluto is not a planet anymore." The news reporter reported.

"WHAT?"

Setsuna ran to Michiru's room.

Michuru was asleep, because it was 4:00 AM.

"MICHURU!" Setsuna shook Michuru, "MICHURU!"

"DAAAAAAAAGH!" Michuru woke up and nearly fell on top of Setsuna.

"Pluto isn't a planet! I need you to show me Pluto in the Aqua Mirror!"

"Setsuna, isn't it a little early--"

"_NOW_, MICHURU!"

"Ok, ok." Michiru reached for the Aqua Mirror from the floor. "I could use a little help..."

"Here." Setsuna handed Michuru the Mirror from the table.

"Thanks...now..."

"Here's Pluto."

The Mirror showed a cat dancing in a tutu.

"Come on Luna! Dance the night away!" Artemis was dancing with Drunk Luna. Thousands of wine bottles were on the floor of the Tsukino Residence.

"I'm a little drunkie, (hic) short and stout..." Sang Luna.

"Michuru!"

"Ok, ok, calm down..."

The aqua mirror showed a scary-looking Pluto. It wasn't spherical...nor was it orbiting around the sun.

"Please tell me you got it wrong again."

"Yeah. That's Pluto." Michiru explained sleepily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Good niiiiight..." Michuru collapsed on the floor, asleep.

The next day.

"Good morning, Setsuna-ma--"

"HOTARU! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?"

"Ok..." Hotaru left the kitchen. "She's STILL staring at Pluto in the mirror. Michiru-mama, you may NEVER get that back."

"Oh...it's been a day since I had my main power source..."

"At least she isn't using our transformation pens--"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"WHAT? NOOOO!" Michiru ran into the room.

"I'm Sailor Neptune!" Setsuna started dancing, and singing (in the sing-songish voice), "I'm Sailor Neptune and Not Sailor Pluto!"

"Um, Setsuna?"

Setsuna turned to face Michiru. "I AM SETSUNA NEPTUNE! AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM COMPLETE REIGN OVER NEPTUNE AND THE ASTEROID FORMERLY KNOWN AS PLUTO!" With that, "Setsuna Neptune" jumped out of the window and went to terrorize Juuban/Tokyo/Crossroads/The City When If You're Attacked By A Youma It's Normal And When You Get Frozen By Snow Dancers In Sailor Moon S, You Walk Around Like It's A Normal Day. (A/N: Haven't you ever thought that to be weird?)

"Whoa. Ok, ok." Michiru replied. "I have GOT to find a new transformation pen--"

It clicked. Minako.

Michuru ran out of the house. "OH MINAKO!"

At Minako's House

"So you're telling me that Setsuna took your transformation pen and transformed into Sailor Neptune?"

"Yes!" Michuru responded for the 100th time. "But she calls herself Setsuna Neptune."

"Setsuna Neptune..." Minako pondered, "Should I give you my transformation pen or not?"

"CAN YOU JUST GIVE ME THE DARNED PEN?" Michuru yelled, "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEED IT ANYMORE!"

"Ok, fine." Minako handed over her Transformation Pen, "Here you go. Get back your transformation pen, it's not like I care." Minako used the giant needle to change the channel to the news, "I can't WAIT to see you on the news."

"Now what should I call myself when I transform?"

"How about Michuru Venus?"

"No, that's copyright infringement." Michuru replied, "To you AND Venus Williams."

"Well how about Sailor Venatune?" (A/N: A scary mixture of Neptune and Venus. Better that Neptavenus! Pronounced: Vee (as in EeVEE) Na (as in Na, Na, Na) Tune (as in Tune) And YES I will put parentheses around parentheses if I want to!)

"Sailor Venatune... That'll work." Michuru held up the transformation pen. "Ok, here goes nothing...VENATUNE CRISIS POWER!"

When Michiru came out of the green light show, she was in a half-orange, half aqua fuku. I mean, like cut down the middle. Even down to the Tiara.

"Now, what's my attack going to be..." Sailor Venatune pondered.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Minako jumped up in the air, waving her arms, "I know! I know!"

"What?" Sailor Venatune called on Minako.

"It should be Venatune Submarine Crescent Reflection." Minako answered. "But use it on any of my stuff and I'll bring back the needle."

"Ok...I need a talisman since I'm still one of the outers..."

"Use the Time Staff. The attack can be Venatune Beauty Scream." Minako answered. "And rename the Time Staff. To something like the Venatune Staff or something."

"The Venatune Staff...sounds good enough."

"Just don't humiliate me, or I'll have to hurt you."

"Yeah, Ok. I'm gonna go home now." Sailor Venatune powered down.

"See you on the news!" Minako sat down and changed the news channels. "Hey, wait Michiru, here's Setsuna Neptune!"

"What?"

"With the Venatune Staff!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Setsuna Neptune picked up a car and threw it against a tree. "PLUTO IS A PLANET!"

"Hello. I'm Starlan Jade reporting from Juuban, Tokyo. It seems that Sailor Pluto---or as she calls herself now, Setsuna Neptune--is terrorizing Tokyo, throwing cars, and tearing down buildings with the Setsuna Staff. More to be heard later--DAAH!" Starlan Jade ran out of the way of an oncoming car that was thrown. Setsuna Pluto grabbed the camera. "PLUTO IS A PLANET!"

"WHAT?" Michuru ran to the TV screen.

On News Channel 10483072042839472048328484100, Setsuna Neptune was terrorizing Tokyo.

"You!" Setsuna Neptune pointed to some guy. "You don't think Pluto is a planet do you?"

"Um...well you see..."

"Answer me, you weak life-form!"

"No." He was eliminated.

"WILL ANYONE TELL ME THE TRUTH! IS PLUTO REALLY A PLANET ANYMORE?" Setsuna Neptune began screaming, "PLUTO IS A PLANET! PLUTO IS A PLANET!"

"Stop, Setsuna Neptune!"

Setsuna Neptune looked up. It was...Sailor Venatune.

"Sailor Neptavenus? Or Venatune? Or is it Neptunevenusplanetgirl?"

"It was going to be Neptunevenusplanetgirl...but it's Sailor Venatune!"

"Sailor Venatune...creative. At least it's not copyright infringement."

"True...well anyway, Setsuna Neptune, I'm here to stop you from taking my transformation pen!"

"Never!" Setsuna Neptune declared, "It's MINE, ALL MINE!"

"Ok...Well I'm here to PUNISH YOOOUUU!"

"Ok, Sailor Moon wannabe."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me."

"Ok...oh, wait, can you hold on for a minute or two? I gotta go ask what my attack is..."

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Setsuna Neptune grabbed a chair and sat there.

5 Hours Later

"Ok...I'm back." Sailor Venatune spoke.

Silence.

"Setsuna Neptune? Setsuna Neptune? Hello?"

Setsuna Neptune was sitting in the chair, asleep.

"SETSUNA NEPTUNE WILL YOU WAKE UP?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Setsuna Neptune fell out of the chair. "Oh. Um. Yeah. Ok. Here we go."

"Yeah."

"Well...I guess I can cut you a break." Sailor Venatune replied.

"On what?" Setsuna Neptune asked.

"You can be Setsuna Neptune and I will be Sailor Venatune. Unless you want to be Sailor Dwarf Planet Pluto."

"Nah...I likes Setsuna Neptune."

"Let's go home..."

Both senshi powered down.

The rest of the outer senshi came running up.

"Setsuna-mama! You're not terrorizing the city anymore!" Hotaru jumped up and hugged Setsuna. "We saw you throwing cars. I LOVED it. Too bad that Saturn won't be disclassified as a planet anytime soon or else I'll have to..."

"No, Hotaru...don't destroy Saturn..."

"Can I try?"

"No, Hotaru. You can't try."

"Shoot. You guys never let me have any fun."

"Wait a minute!" Haruka stopped the story from ending. "I never got to talk once in this story, Sunlight. Where are my lines at?"

"Um..." Sunlight in the Sky answered, "They're somewhere... Oh yeah, that's right. In this story, I only have my favorites talk. And you just happen to not be one."

"Oh, come ON."

"Yep. And my most favorite is Sailor Asteroid Formerly Known As Pluto/Pluto/Setsuna and Hotaru/Sailor Saturn, Michuru/Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus/Minako."

"But--"

"SILENCE!"

A case of violins fell on Haruka.

"Oh.."

"SILENCE!"

Another case of violins fell on Haruka.

"That hurts--"

"SILENCE!"

Three more cases of violins fell on Haruka.

"Hey! Violins!"

Michuru opened up the case of violins.

"They're all aqua!"

Michuru picked up one. "I'm gonna call you Via. You can be in my violin collection. And as for you," Michuru picked up another violin, "I'm gonna call you Viola." Michuru ran to her case of violins to put 'Via' and 'Viola' in the case.

"Via! Viola!" Michuru put them in the case, "Here are your new friends. There's ten of them. Their names are Viana, Violinie, Vladimir, Violinio, Violinia, Violiny, Victorim, Victor, Viittie Wittie, Vishane, and Vinnie." Michuru put the two new violins in. "Viana, Violinie, Vladimir, Violinio, Violinia, Violiny, Victorim, Victor, Viittie Wittie, Vishane, and Vinnie, meet Via and Viola. Say hi, now."

Silence.

"Ok. Now, I'm going to put you two in. Stay nice and warm in the heated, lighted, cushiony violin case I bought with Setsuna's credit cards. But don't tell her Via and Viola."

Silence.

"Okay, you two. If you need anything, just press the big red button. So far no one has pressed it."

Silence.

"Ok, here you go! Oh, yeah, this is fireproof so if Sailor Mars goes insane, you don't have to worry."

Silence.

"I'm gonna put you two in now. Have fun, my little violins."

Silence.

Michuru put in the violins.

"They grow up so fast." Michuru wiped a tear from her eyes.

"YOU BOUGHT _WHAT _WITH MY CREDIT CARD?"

Setsuna was standing in the doorway.

"Mama."

The next day...

"Hi Michuru. How are you today?"

Michuru was in a full-body cast. "Mmph..." (Translation: I hate you.)

"That's what I thought you would say."

Setsuna held up a cup of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?" Setsuna asked.

"MMPH! MMPH!" (Translation: No! No!)

"Yes? Ok."

Setsuna put Michuru's hair in the coffee pot.

"Nice, beautiful brown, normally colored hair. Just like the rest of us...except me and Chibi-Usa. Isn't it pretty?"

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPPHHHH!" (Translation: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**!)

"Yep. That's what I thought you would say."

"Mmph..." (Translation: When I get out of this cast, I'm gonna cut your hair so short...)

The End


	2. I don't own CN

_The Escape From the Cartoon Network Basement_

_By Sunlight in the Sky_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon. Or Avatar the Last Airbender._

_Author's note: I wrote this in sixth grade, but I got the plot from my fourth grade notebook! Isn't that weird? Oh yeah, I know Avatar wasn't around then but I had to add Sokka! I just DID!_

"Get out of the Cartoon Network Database, Moon!" The Cartoon Network Secretary said.

"No! Never! I refuse to be locked up in that dark basement!" Sailor Moon said.

"Take her away, Naruto." The Secretary said.

"I'm on it!" Naruto said.

Naruto's strong arms wrapped around Sailor Moon and carried her off to the basement.

"AND STAY DOWN THERE!" He said.

He threw her down the steps and locked the door and walked away.

"Nice one, odango atama. You got us stuck down here." Raye said. "And I have this stupid dub name, Raye! I want to be Rei!"

"I want to be Usagi." Serena said.

"I want to be Minako." Mina said.

"I want to be Makoto." Lita said.

"I want to be Chibi-Usa." Rini said.

"I want to be Ami." Amy said.

"And I have a plan!" Luna said.

"I spent all day playing Meowth for this… I got on the phone, called Sailor Sky, and tonight, we'll be freed."

"Yes!" Rini said. "We can be Japanese again! Go Luna!"

"Unless she messes up like Sailor Sun…" Hamtaro said.

"Can it, Ham-ham. I'll kill you as soon as we're out of here." Sailor Sun said.

"Oh, so you're saying that you can't kill me!" Hamtaro said.

"That's it!" Sailor Sun said. "Sun…Beautiful…Crossbow!" Sailor Sun said as a crossbow of fire hit Hamtaro.

Hamtaro died.

"That's it! You killed my friend!" Pashmina said.

"I guess you're next, huh?" Sailor Sun said.

"Pashmina…Crisis…Power!" Pashmina said.

Music started playing.

"I am Sailor Pashmina, defender of—um—nothing! And in the name of—uh—nothing, I shall punish you!" Pashmina said.

"You know, those hamsters do look good after a while…" Luna said.

"Luna! No!" Artemis said.

Luna pounced on Pashmina, eating her.

Sailor Sun sweatdropped.

"Luna! I was going to kill her senshi-style! Why'd you pounce on her?" Sailor Sun said.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. They look like little pieces of turkey, seasoned with pepper, cooked medium-well, with those little green leaves you stick on it around it…" Luna got lost in her own food-world.

"Hey baby." A familiar voice said.

"Not that butthead again." Raye said. "That stupid Bravo guy."

"Who said my baby was stupid?" Mrs. Bravo said. "I'll have your head!"

"And I'll have you burning in—"

"Raye!" Sailor Moon said.

Dexter came out.

"Success!" He said. "I have made a machine called the supernova 852000!"

"And what does it do, Brainy?" Johnny Bravo said. "Backfire?"

"Oh, heavens no. I helped him make it!" Mrs. Bravo said.

"That's a pile of horse manure, which stinks like crap, by the way. And a paper clip and a piece of string." Serena said.

"Not to mention that you're touching it. " Artemis said.

"Everyone, meet a new resident. Skye Peterson, AKA Sailor Sky." Secretary Hanna-Barbara said.

Sailor Sky was thrown down the steps, tied and gagged.

Raye untied her while Secretary Hanna-Barbara left. With her newly freed hands, Skye un-gagged herself.

Will another unknown senshi save them all? Will Skye save everyone? Find out in the Escape Part II!

The Escape Part II by Sunlight in the Sky

"What the heck? I thought you were supposed to save us!" Courage the Cowardly Dog said.

"Now, Courage," Muriel said. "Don't be so hard on the poor girl."

"What happened, anyway?" Rini asked.

"You mean _who _happened. All of them happened. Every last one of them. The cartoon characters, the secretaries, Nickelodeon, for goodness's sake!" Skye said.

Everyone gasped.

"Nickelodeon? The most powerful station in the world?" Raye said.

"And I know just exactly how to get us free." Sailor Sun said.

"How?" Everyone, except Sailor Sun said.

"Well, my boyfriend is Sokka." Sailor Sun said.

"That's it! We'll just tell him to use his waterbending to get us free!" Courage said.

Meanwhile…

"I hope my girlfriend is all right in that basement…it IS pretty dark… I don't know how—" Sokka started.

"Sokka. Chill. Really. You're getting paid for this remember?" Katara said.

"Is pay more important than love?" Relaya said.

"Waiiiiiiiiit a minute… Who's Relaya?"

"I'm your conscience, Sokka." Relaya said. "And I say that you should go get your girlfriend and her friends out of that darned black basement! Who's with me?"

"I'm with you!" Sokka said.

"That's right, little Sokka." Relaya said.

"Little? Why I oughta…" Sokka said.

"SHUSH!" Relaya said.

Again, back to the basement…

Serena picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Laya." Serena lied. "Yes, I would like to speak to Sokka. Sokka on avatar. Sokka on Avatar the Last Airbender. He wants to talk to his girlfriend? His girlfriend is right here. Yes. Her name's Hikari. Ok."

"He wants to talk to you." Serena whispered.

"Hello? Sokka? Hi." Hikari said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you ever since you went to save your friends." Sokka said.

"Could you do us one little favor?" Hikari said.

"Save you and all your friends?" Sokka said.

"Ya up for the challenge?" Hikari said.

"Only if you'll help." Sokka said.

"Of course. Come when the secretaries are asleep. Or you'll be here too." Hikari said. "I've gotta go. They're coming."

"Bye." Sokka said.

"Bye." Hikari said.

Hikari and Sokka hung up.

A secretary opened up the basement door.

"And as for you, Scooby-Doo, we like to say bye!" Secretary Hanna-Barbara said.

Hanna-Barbara threw Scooby down the stairs, then Velma, then Daphne, then Fred, and then Shaggy.

"R-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scooby said.

Fred suddenly had hearts in his eyes.

"Sorry, boy, but Mars and I don't play that." Sailor Sun said. "Besides, I've already got a boyfriend."

"Leave me outta this." Serena said.

"Uh…my calculations from the dead rumba tree say that I can't, won't and never will be with you, Fredrick." Amy said.

"No way." Lita said. "You can't even kiss me if I was dead."

All the senshi screamed no at the top of their lungs.

Fred AKA Fredrick cried.

"Lita?" Skye said.

"What?" Lita said.

"Water conducts electricity." Skye said.

"Oh… Jupiter...Thunderclap...Zap!" Lita said. (A/N: I couldn't remember the original attack to save my life!)

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Fred screamed.

"Hey! Why'd you do that to Fred? He's my boyfriend, you know!" Daphne said.

Everyone gasped.

"Then why'd he try to cheat on you right before your eyes?" Sailor Sun said.

"Uh…" Daphne said.

"My point exactly." Sailor Sun said.

The basement door opened.

"Heero! You're not gonna be their hero!" Secretary Hanna-Barbara said as they threw Heero down the stairs.

"They've done something wrong with the Gundams! Something totally wrong! They were meant to fight evil not to race!" Heero said. "They're in IGPX! No!"

"IGPX. What a load of crap." Muriel said.

"My point exactly." Heero said.

Later that night…

Sokka used waterbending to break in.

He tiptoed down the hall.

Every person was up. Not one eye slept.

"Sokka's com—" Courage said.

"Courage, hush!" Muriel said.

He broke open the door with waterbending. Everyone tiptoed out of the basement.

Sokka opened up the back door when—

"FREEZE!" Freezan said, a cold look in his eyes.

"Sun Beautiful Crossbow!" Sailor Sun cried.

Freezan melted.

Sailor Sun opened up the back door and grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand and darted out in the middle of the road. The only two that sensed a youma, they used their SunMoon attack.

"SunMoon FireIce Arrow of SilverGold!" (A/N: I was in fourth grade when I made this attack up! So when I was in sixth grade, I used it! Heh, I have a LOT of notebooks...)

An arrow of fire and Ice, made of gold and silver, ice and silver from the moon and fire and gold from the sun, flew out at the youma and it was destroyed.

Everyone else followed, except Mrs. Bravo, who was captured by a secretary.

Sailor Moon leaped over the fence, along with the others, and they all ran for it.

"SOKKA! You little…………" The secretary said, as she chased.

They all ran into a forest, took a whole bunch of turns, and there, Johnny Bravo lost his sunglasses and ran to get them, but never seen again.

They made it to the other side of the forest, and Sailor Moon had to carry Mini Moon because she fainted from using her most powerful attack.

There, finally, was the Nickelodeon studio, where everyone resided in the end.

Epilogue!

Katara and Angelina have grown to compete for Sokka…

"Mine!" Angelina yelled, pulling Sokka by the arms.

"Mine!" Katara yelled, pulling Sokka by the legs.

Sokka has gone through his growing pains…

"Ow! Ow! OW! You two are gonna pull me apart!" Sokka cried.

The two girls dropped Sokka.

"Sorry!" They said.

Sokka fell on the ground, stretched out.

Sailors Mars and Venus have learned Airbending…

"Whee! I'm flying! Yay!" Minako said.

"Minako, watch—"

Minako hit a tree.

"Out." Rei said.

Sailors Jupiter and Mercury have learned to avoid Katara as much as possible…

"There she is!" Makoto whispered loudly. "Katara at 1:00, Katara at 1—"

"It's 12:00, you twit!" Ami whispered.

Katara walked down the hallway.

"RUN!" Makoto yelled.

Ami and Makoto ran away as fast as they possibly could.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa have finally signed a treaty to never argue ever, ever, EVER again…

"Let's make a treaty to never argue ever, ever, EVER again." Chibi-Usa said.

"Let's make the treaty now!" Usagi said.

While Chibi-Usa and Usagi were making the 100,000,000,000th page of the treaty, Sailor Sky finally grabbed the scriptwriter, and she wrote faster, until it was finally done, and the end of a symphony played.

The Epilogue of the Epilogue!

Everyone went back to Japan except for Sailor Sun, who stayed in America to star in Avatar: The Last Airbender, as a runaway Firebender girl who is seeking peace. In fact, America is where she belonged; there she fought evil denizens of Cartoon and Anime-Land.

Sailor Sun and Katara have FINALLY gotten along!

Everybody else got their Japanese names back.

And everyone was happy!

The end.


	3. The Sewer

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own that tree or that little acorn over there.

Sammy was feeling mischievous one morning while his sister was sleeping. Serena had put him through Tease City and now it was payback for her. Sammy tiptoed to Serena's room. Serena was snoring and screaming, "Oh, Darien!" in her sleep as usual.

Luna had jumped out the window and you could see kitty splat for miles. Sammy pulled her off the bed and into town. When they got near a sewer, Sammy threw her in and she floated away. When she woke up, the other Sailor Moon characters were in the sewer.

"What happened, guys?" Serena asked.

"Fans." Mina said.

"Fans." Raye said.

"Fans." Lita said.

"Fans." Amy said.

"Fans." The outer Senshi said in unison.

"Fangirls!" Darien said. Serena threw him down the poop slide.

"Hey, I thought you were my girl!" Darien said.

"Not when you smell. Go die." Serena said.

Darien got out of the sewer and jumped off the nearest cliff.

"He was stupid." Michuru said.

"You were right." Haruka said.

"She was right, Michuru." Serena agreed.

They all agreed Darien was a stupid mental retard. Because he was.

They gossiped and gossiped until Serena's mom finally took them out.

The End!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Rainy Day Man with my words

Rainy Day Man (My words to the song)

By Sunlight in the Sky

Disclaimer: Dun own Sailor Moon or The song Rainy Day Man.

And come to think of it, I don't even own the experience! It was my friend Nikki's experience. She got dumped at the dance. Poor her (cries)

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man

You're the one that I see

Rainy Day Man

Makes me what I can be

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man…

Now I'm here to tell the story

The story of

How I found my first love ooh

How you turned me away

As we danced

Rainy Day Man

You're all that I need

Rainy Day Man

I need you here with me

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man…

I will not continue this love

No I won't

This is how the story ends ooh

A begging girl crying, "I need you again!"

Rainy Day Man

Why don't you answer her?

Rainy Day Man

Crying out to you…

Rainy Day Man

You were all that I need

Rainy Day Man

But don't come back to me

Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man…

Now I'm here to tell the story…


	5. How SM Came to Guilderland

How Sailor Moon Came To Guilderland

By Sunlight in the Sky/Firefly Majika/Firefly of the Northern Wind ( Me no own Sailor Moon, Zatch Bell, Celebrity Death Match, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Saint Tail, Cartoon network, the Anime Network, Macy's, Newspapers, Tokyo Mew Mew and that song that they sang on Hey Arnold! The opera episode. There. I said it.

Author's Note: This is a Mary-Sue. I warned you. Oh, yeah, and I wrote this when I THOUGHT I would have a new account on here (Firefly Majika) but I couldn't post any stories on it...(cries) So this is written under the narration of...Firefly Majika and it's not even finished yet! AND it's a new record! 16 Pages! (does the New Record dance) Oh, yeah, I wrote this story with my friend, who wanted to be named Olivia, but as soon as I post it on I be Gina?" So if you see anywhere where it says 'Olivia said' or anything, please tell me! Thank you!

"Hikari, go get the mail."

"Do I have to...?"

"In this story you do..."

"Oh, yeah, that's right..."

So, I went to go to get the mail.

You wouldn't believe what I found! Of course there's always the come to Macy's blah, blah, blah, buy a newspaper blah, blah, blah, but today...

I got a letter from Crystal Tokyo!

And Demando. Shoot.

I carried the mail inside, and put down the buy a newspaper/come to Macy's stuff to read the letters...

From Crystal Tokyo. "Dear Lady Firefly Majika, Small Lady and I are coming to Guilderland to meet you. Please keep in mind that I will have to be Usagi (to go back to present-day times) and we all know how we get about Mamoru/Endeimon (inner Firefly Majika: MY PRINCE! Hugs Endeimon plushie Endy plushie: Firefly Majika. You are. Choking me. Inner Firefly Majika: Oh! (lets go of Endy Plushie) I'm sorry.) Don't let Setsuna lock him in a closet...

Your friend, Serenity. PS: Demando's coming too. I guess you've gotten a letter in the mail by now. " It read.

"Not Demand! He tried to hypnotize me into loving him! And he kept calling me Dark Princess Selenity!" But I began to open the letter. "I better be warned of what's gonna happen..."

"Dear My Princess Selenity, (inner Firefly Majika: WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT? That ISN'T MY NAME!) I am coming to Guilderland with the Sailor Senshi. Your prince, (inner Firefly Majika: OH SO HENTAI!) Demando." The letter read.

"WHY? I don't wanna be Selenity again! I wanna be married to Sesshomaru and living in Feudal Japan if I must! As long as I'm not with that BOY, Inuyasha!" I cried out to basically no one.

Ding Dong...

I crossed my fingers as I walked to the door. "Don'tbedemandopleasedontbedemandopleasedon'tbedemandopleaseohpleaseohplease..." I opened the door.

It was...Demando.

"My dear Princess! How long has it been?" Demando smiled.

"2 long months. 2 long, satisfactory, great, smiling, happy months."

"I sent you a lot of postcards, from Nemesis, but you didn't reply!" Demando turned away, "How could you not reply!"

My mind turned to the burnt stacks of postcards. "Um...in this world, we don't reply to Postcards?" I hoped he believed me...

"That's probably it. There's no way that you wouldn't reply to your one and only love, Demando." (Inner Firefly majika: AAAAAAAA! I DO _NOT_ _LOVE_ YOU! I WANNA _SHOOT_ YOU!)

"Um, yeah, no way...that's right..."

Ding-dong...

"Oh, thank goodness..." I said under my breath.

I opened the door.

"HEY! It's me, Rini! Remember--"

I slammed the door.

DingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongDINGDONG!

I opened the door.

"You forgot me?"

"No." I said smiling, "I did not forget you..."

I looked down at Chibi-Usa, "So...where's the rest?"

"Um...well..." Chibi Usa smiled, "They're trying to find Luna."

"Oh. I see. Well, come in." I opened the screen. Chibiness filled the room.

(inner firefly majika: NO! NONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOO!)

Demand sat down to watch TV, and he picked up the remote. "Let's go to Channel 32! Maybe we can see Sailor Moon!"

"Um...that's a negative..." I said. "Sailor moon was canceled in 2002. It came back in 2003, but they took it off again."

"What's so wrong with Sailor Moon?" Chibi-Usa asked, "Momma told me I was special!"

"And that you are, sweetie." I tried to calm down Chibi-Usa. (Inner firefly majika: Before she gets TEAR STAINS all over my couch!) "But the dub wasn't..."

"THAT version was on in America?" Demand questioned. "That version stinks!"

"Earth to Demand: We know that!'' Chibi Usa threw a pillow at him.

Ding Dong...

"CHIBI!"

I opened the door. "Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi the cute little 2-year-old smiled cutely.

"Oh it's you!" I picked up Chibi-Chibi and hugged her. "Our favorite Sailor Senshi!"  
"Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi smiled. I put her down, and walked her over to the couch, to sit her down.

Ding Dong...

"Why can't all these people come at once?"

I opened the door.

"It's me! Setsuna!"

"PUU!" Chibi-Usa came running for Setsuna. She knocked all three of us down with a forceful tackling-hug.

"Move it!" Chibi Usa pushed me aside, hugging Setsuna. "Puu, I love you!"

And 20 seconds after that, the screen door hit Chibi-Usa in the butt.

"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi jumped up and down happily. "Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi did it. And she was happy. Can't blame her.

"Chibi-Chibi!" I winked, "Bad! No," Wink wink, "dessert for a week!"

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi fake-cried.

Really, what I just said was Double dessert all week.

Chibi-Usa got up and ran inside to cry on Demando. "Daddy! She hurt me!"

"Wha--Daddy?''

"Adopted." Demando explained.

"Oh."

Setsuna got up and dusted off her jeans. "Haruka isn't coming. We're scared that if Hotaru doesn't like this world, she'll destroy it. Michuru is online-dating...a violin." She explained.

"But Hotaru's one of my favorites!"

"Yeah, I know...but I am too right?"

"Yeah, sure." I saw Setsuna's 2 giant suitcases. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Oh, just 2 days."

"You need all THAT for 2 days?"

"Well of course! One is my non-insanity pills," Setsuna pointed to the blue one, "and one is my clothes, cell phones, pagers, radios, and stuff." Setsuna pointed to the black one.

"That's sad."

"What?''

"Oh, um...just sit down and watch TV."

Setsuna skipped over to the TV and grabbed the remote from Demando. "MINE!" She cried, and started changing the channels to Anime Network, where they were showing Sailor Moon.

"SAILOR MOON!" Everyone yelled. "YAY!" Of course, Chibi-Chibi said,

"SAILOR CHIBICHIBI MOON! CHIBI!"

The theme song: Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight...

"What happened to "Gomen ne sunato ja nakute, la la la naka nara ieru?"

"It's the dub..."

Everyone did the anime fall. "Click it.'' Demando said to Setsuna.

"With pleasure."

Ding Dong...

I opened the door and it was...

"Mamoru!" I hugged Mamoru. "It's really you!"

"Lady Firefly Majika..." Mamo sighed. "Now I've got four people chasing me..."

Setsuna, Usagi and Chibi-Usa came running towards (inner Firefly Majika: MY) Mamo.

"Hey, he's mine!" Setsuna grabbed a crowbar and yanked me off (Inner Firefly Majika: MY) Mamo.

Usagi pulled him away from Setsuna. "MINE!"

Chibi-Usa grabbed Setsuna's crowbar and pulled Usagi off him, "The only way to settle this is to sing! A musical showdown! To that song on Romeo and Juliet, I believe! From Hey Arnold, y-know!"

"OK! Let's do it! After all, singing is my forte!" I smiled. "And Mamo-chan will be mine!"

Mamoru did that face he did in Sailor Moon SuperS (with the which one do you like more comment the 1st time...)

"Mamoru-chan, just take my hand and you will see what you've been missing!" I sang.

"All she wants you for, is money yo, I'm pink haired, you will see!" Chibi-Usa sang.

"I am the one, you really want, because I am Serenity! And you're all just posers looking for my Mamo well you can't have all you see!"

"We are the ones, who do want you, now all you have to do is pick and choose!"

"I am the tannest, I'm cockroach hating I am the best you have ever seen," Setsuna sang.

"I'm from the real world and I'm a fangirl but not like the ones you've seen!" I sang.

"I am Usagi, I'm really ladee, I am so crazy for you Mamo!"

"I am Chibi-Usa, I am a brat and I can change age just for you."

"And now you see--"

"STOP ARGUING OVER ME THROUGH SONG!" Mamoru yelled, "I don't like you," He pointed to me. Setsuna laughed. "And I don't like YOU either!" He pointed to Setsuna. "And you're 9!" He pointed to Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah, but in the manga I get to be 20!" Chibi-Usa looked lovingly at Mamoru.

"I don't love ANY of you!"

Usagi held back tears. "You--you don't love me?" Usagi wailed. "YOU Don't LOVE ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I eliminated Mamoru.

(Inner Firefly Majika: (uses scissors to chop off head of Endy plushie) That's it. (flings backpack over arm) To Feudal Japan I go, to Get Sesshomaru! Hi ho the merryo to Feudal Japan I go! (puts To feudal Japan or bust sticker on backpack))

Demando smiled.

"To Feudal Japan." I said.

Demando sweatdropped and turned back to the TV.

5 Minutes Later

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it." I opened up the door and it was...

Sesshomaru!

"SESSHY!" I hugged Sesshomaru. "But this isn't the right story, my love."

"Why can't she be like that with ME?" Demando complained.

"Because you're a lying, cheating, evil, person-that-will-kill-person's-friends-to-obtain-their-love-like-you-did-in-Sharon's-manga!" I replied.

"Then why am I here?" Questioned Demando.

"Because even though you may be all that you're still kinda cute." Demand gave a hopeful smile. "But Sesshomaru's even cuter!" I smiled at Sesshy.

Demando sweatdropped and turned back to the TV.

"This isn't the right story?"

"No. You're supposed to be in something else I wrote."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that."

"Bye, Sesshomaru."

"Bye, Lady Firefly Majika!"

I shut the door.

Another 5 Minutes Later

"Mine!" Chibi-Chibi grabbed the remote from Demando.

"Mine!" Chibi-Usa grabbed the remote from Chibichibi.

"Mine!" Setsuna grabbed the remote from Chibi-Usa.

"What losers..." I remarked as I looked at them argue.

"Setsuna, I don't want to see Celebrity Death Match!" Demando grabbed the remote from Setsuna.  
"I don't want to see Dubbed Sailormoon R!" Setsuna grabbed the remote from Demando.

"Chibi Chibi Chibi Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi grabbed the remote from Setsuna.  
"I don't want to see Zatch Bell!" Chibi-Usa grabbed the remote from Chibi-Chibi.

Chibi-Chibi started doing the fountain tears thing.

I grabbed a fan from out of nowhere and hit Chibi-Usa with it. "You're gonna make her get tear stains all over the furniture!" I held up the fan threateningly. "Give the girl the remote before we're all underwater!"

"Ok, here." Chibi-Usa gave her the remote.

"There's just 7 more guests..."

Ding Dong...

I opened up the door and it was... **_Human_** Luna and Artemis! (to emphasize that. **_HUMAN! HUMAN! HUMAN! I think human Arty is cutie!)_**

"Hello Luna! What's up Artemis?" I looked at their clothes. "And why are you dressed up like Mew Pudding?"

Artemis sweatdropped. "...Ask Luna..."

"Luna?"

"Me and Artemis are dressed as Mew Pudding because it's TokyoAnimeWeekend 2006 from where we come from!" Luna smiled.

"I hate this costume..."

Luna and Artemis walked to sit down.

I closed the door.

Chibi-Usa was dancing around. "DANCING IS FUN!"

"Chibi! Chibi! Fun!" Chibi-Chibi waved her hands in the air and smiled. She pointed to Artemis. "Arty look funny."

Artemis turned red. "I told you not to make me wear this stupid costume!"

"At least _I_ look good in it!"

"Chibi-usa look stupid." Chibi-Chibi pointed to Chibi-Usa.

"Just cause I'm dancing, that makes me look stupid!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

Chibi-Chibi nodded.

"I think she's right." Artemis said.

Ding Dong...

The doorbell rang again. I sighed. "This is taking way too long..."

I opened the door.

"To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all peoples within--"

"Wrong Story." I slammed the door in Team Rocket's face.

DingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdongDingdong!

I reopened the door.

"You didn't give us a chance to finish the speech."

"WOB! Buffet."

I hit Wobbufet in the head with a fan.

"Get OUT!"

"But then Giovanni will get mad!" Meowth said. "All we want is a Pokemon!"

I threw a Furby in his face. "Get OUT!" I slammed the door in their faces. (I don't own Furby)

"Ah, well. To the next house!"

Team Rocket skipped away.

DingDong...

(Inner Firefly Majika: (takes out chainsaw) If that's those Rockets again, they've got another thing coming!)

I opened the door.

It was Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto!

"You didn't see the Rockets did you?"

"Who?"

A faint cry of "We're blasting off AGAIN!" was heard. Ding!

"Never mind."

Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto walked inside. I shut the door.

"We've got one more guest." I sat down next to Chibi-Chibi.

"Where's Mamo?" Rei asked.

"Um...uhm...Setsuna, you know where Mamoru is!" I said.

"Usagi, you know where Mamoru is!"

"Chibi-Usa, you know where Mamoru is!"

"Um...uhm...it's her fault!" She pointed to Usagi.

"USAGI-CHAN..."

Mamoru reappeared inside my closet. I held a big sign behind Rei's head, saying Closet.

"Um...uhm...He's in the closet!"

Rei cocked an eyebrow.

"That closet." Chibi-Chibi pointed to the closet.

"Oh." Rei turned to me, "You can re-eliminate him."

I re-eliminated Mamoru. "There. That's a lot better."

"Why'd you eliminate him?"

"We were arguing over him through song, and he told us he didn't love any of us!" (Inner Firefly Majika: SO I ELIMINATED HIM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"And you eliminated him for that?"

"YES!" All of us yelled.

"Don't blame ya." Rei smiled.

Diiiiiing Dooooong...

"Oh, yay, our final guest!" (Inner Firefly Majika: FINALLY!)

I skipped to the door...and it was...Gina! "Hi. I kinda brought Meimi and Asuka JR. Is that ok?"

"They came to your house?"

"Dressed like Mew Pudding."

"Are they still?"

"_Still_ dressed like Mew Pudding."

"TokyoAnimeWeekend?" I asked as I let her in.

"TokyoAnimeWeekend." Gina replied.

"Well, what about us?" Meimi said.

Slam.

"Let them in..."

I let the other Mew Puddings in (Asuka and Meimi).

"I hate Mew Pudding..." Asuka growled.

"I love Tokyo Mew Mew!" Meimi smiled.

Olivia and I rolled our eyes.

"We've gotta check attendance." I told Olivia.

"Way ahead of you." Olivia pulled out a clipboard with everyone's names on it.

"Mamoru?"

"Eliminated." I responded.

"Ohkay..." Olivia made a check. "Mew Luna?"

"Here!" Luna smiled and struck a Mew Pudding pose.

"Stick to your own anime..." Artemis commented.

Olivia made a check. "Mew Artemis?"

"Here." Artemis barely said over a whisper.

Olivia made a check. "Rei?"

"Lyke, totaly here!" Rei smiled, "And my name's, lyke, Aimee, m'kay?"

"Rei-chan?"

"Lyke, my name's lyke, Aimee! I, lyke, told you, lyke three, lyke, times! Cause I'm lyke, a cheerleader! And I'm lyke so pretty and hot!"

"You can't even count!"

"Lyke, yes, I, lyke can! Lyke, 1, 2, 3, 10, 42, 403, Lyke, 23565, 0, 4! Lyke, see, I lyke, counted to, lyke, four!"

All eyes turned to Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what did you do to her?" I asked.

"She took some of my insanity pills! There's nothing I can do!" (inner Firefly Majika: Maybe I shouldnt've even **_CONSIDERED_** inviting the outers...)

"She turned into _that_ from taking your insanity pills?"

"Well duh! Those things were prescription by my psychologist!" (inner Firefly Majika: Can we say scary, children?)

Everyone in the room moved away from Setsuna. (A/N: Bad stuff happens to me and Gina's faves...)

"Oh...kay..." Gina made a check. "Setsuna's here. Aimee/Rei's here," Olivia called another name, "Makoto?"

"I'm, lyke, totaly here, too!" Mako smiled, "And my name's lyke, Caitlin, m'kay?"

"Lyke, Caitlin! Lyke, have you, lyke, seen these people? I mean, lyke they're lyke so jelous of us!"

"I lyke know, Aimee! They're lyke, so jelous! But lyke, no one, can lyke be lyke, a lyke, valley girl, without taking, lyke, Setsuna's lyke, pills!"

"I mean, lyke totaly!"

"OK!" I yelled, "IS THERE ANYONE ELSE TAKING SETSUNA'S PILLS?"

"Lyke, me!" Usagi raised her hand. "I'm lyke, taking these, lyke pills, lyke, because, I lyke totally lyke to lyke just lyke have fun!" Usagi yelled.  
"Not me. I'm not insane." Ami said.

"Lyke you should totaly lyke try these lyke pills!" Usagi smiled. "Lyke totaly!"

"Um...those are prescription. You shouldn't be taking them..."

"They're not taking them! They're stealing them!" Setsuna wailed.

"Earth to Captain Obvious! We KNOW that!" Chibi-Usa commented.

"Usagi's here."

"Lyke, my name's not lyke, Usagi! My name's lyke, Lana!" Usagi said. "And I'm lyke, ready to lyke party! Lyke TOTALY!"

"Um...yeah..."

"Demando?" Olivia called.

"I'm HERE!" Demando winked at me, "And only for you baby."

SMACK! (Inner Firefly Majika: HENTAI! HENTAIHENTAIHENTAI HENTAI!)

"Da-da, i want din-din..." Demando fainted.

"And now, Chibi--"

I grabbed the clipboard from Olivia and threw it at the wall. "Done."

"But--"

"I don't want to hear about Lana, Caitlin or Aimee. 'Lyke' ever again."

"Let's lyke, go to the mall---"

"Aimee, Caitlin and Lana?"

"Lyke, yeah?" All three answered.

"Get out of my house."

"Lyke, who's gonna make us?" Aimee said.  
I withdrew a fan. "I will."

"Meep." Aimee/Rei, Caitlin/Mako and Lana/Usagi ran out of the door.

"Ok...so now, Olivia, what do you want to do?" Gina opened her mouth. "Don't say TV."

"Yeah, fine...you want to go to the mall?"

"And have these people terrorize the mall?"

"It'll get rid of 'Aimee,' 'Caitlin' and 'Lana.'"

And as soon as you could say 'Lyke' the three continued in the "they're so, lyke, jelous, totaly" conversation. (A/N: I know I'm spelling jealous, like and totally wrong! It's how they talk!)

"They are lyke, so, lyke, jelous of us!" Caitlin started the conversation.

"I mean, yeah they're lyke jelous!" Aimee agreed.

"But lyke, you can lyke, get, lyke this way if you lyke, try Setsuna's lyke pills!" Lana changed the subject.

"At least I'm not like that..." Minako said.

"You lyke, totaly should be!" Lana/Usagi put some pills down Minako's throat.

"...NOOO----Lyke, my name's lyke Mindy! And I'm lyke a CHEERLEADER! WOOO!" Minako/Mindy screamed. "Aimee, Caitlin let's lyke go to the Mall!"

"Lyke, what about me?" Lana said, "Lyke I have lyke 1,000,000 dollars to lyke spend!"

"Lyke, let's lyke, go!" Caitlin, Aimee, Lana and Mindy ran to the door.

"Hold on just one minute, pill-eaters." I blocked them from leaving. "When we go to the mall, we ALL go to the mall."

"But, lyke we lyke want to lyke go now!" Caitlin whined.

"It's either you sit down and WAIT or we don't go to the mall at all."

Caitlin, Aimee, Lana and Mindy sat down dejectedly...

"Ok. There's a lot of people here...some are going to have to sit on the top of the car."

"Not me, right?" Demando asked.

"Yeah...not you..." I said, sarcastically.

"Setsuna's going to drive."

"WHAT?" Setsuna stood up, "Why should I have to drive?"

"Because you're the only person with a license, and over 18." I explained.

"Hey! I'm 18! Doesn't that count for anything?" Demando asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why?"

"Think..."

Fabulous memories of Demando getting slapped by me replayed in his mind.

"Oh." Demando sweatdropped.

"Ok now, everyone, get your money. We're going to use Gina's clipboard to do the seating chart."

Everyone...even the senseless, insane, Aimee/Rei, Mindy/Minako, Caitlin/Mako and Lana/Usagi ran to get their purses.

Olivia and I whipped out purses from out of nowhere. (Inner Firefly Majika: Thank you, Nowhere! Nowhere: Any time. I need to get this stuff out of me anyway...) "Let's go."

5 Minutes Later

"Demando, you're on the top of the car, with Chibi-Usa and Artemis."

"What? The top of the car? But that's illegal!" Demando said.

"And it's illegal to smash people against a car window, too."

"But--"

"AND it's illegal to hypnotize people."

"But--"

"And it's illegal to be so hentai!"

Demando got on the top of the car, with no complaint. Although he was muttering something about weak onnas. (that earned him a hit in the face with a boot from Gina and I)

"And Luna, Chibi-Chibi, Meimi and Asuka are going to try to find a way to fit in the back seat. Luna, you're going to have to hold Chibi-Chibi."

"Ok! Mew Luna AWAYY!"

"Luna...don't do that..." Artemis said, from the top of the car.

"Gina, me, "Aimee, Mindy, Caitlin and Lana" will use Sailor Teleport, and...Setsuna's driving."

"But there's one spot open!" Demando whined, "Can I please, please, please, please sit there?"

"Artemis can sit there."

"YES!"

Artemis leaped off the top of the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"DRIVE, BABY, DRIVE!"

WHACK!

"Don't call me baby..." Setsuna had hit him with a fan.

As soon as they drove off, Liv, me and the Sailor Senshi joined hands.

"Sailor Teleport!"

At The Mall

"Wow...this place is lyke HUGE!" Caitlin ran into the building.

Twenty seconds later she was dragged out.

"You're only 14. No one under 18 in the mall."

"Lyke, but--"

"Shut up."

The really angered security dude threw Caitlin onto the sidewalk and walked away, grumbling something about insane pill-eaters. (inner Firefly Majika: When will the pill-eaters learn? KEEP YOUR SANITY!)

"It's lyke big in lyke there. I mean lyke totaly!" Caitlin said to Aimee.

"I lyke wish that we could lyke go in there." Aimee wished.

"Lyke totaly!" Mindy and Lana screamed simultaneously.

"We await Setsuna."

Meanwhile

"I know where the mall is! It's right there!"

Setsuna drove around the sign.

"LET'S GO!"

Setsuna was driving 60 mph.

"AAAHHH!" Chibi-Usa grabbed onto the railing of the bridge. The car drove away. "WAIT! SETSUNA! SETSUNA! _SETSUNA_!"

34,000 cars zoomed through there. "Well here goes nothing. Bye life."

Chibi-Usa let go and landed on top of a car.

"WOOHOO! Free ride!"

Setsuna's car pulled up to where Olivia, Lana/Usagi, Raye/Aimee, Caitlin/Makoto, Mindy/Minako and I stood outside the mall.

"Well, we're here."

Demando looked frightened. "So...much...wind...scary...scary..." Demando repeated the words millions of times over in fetal position. (Inner Firefly Majika: Eew...Fetal Position Demando...Fetal Position Mamo was much better...)

"Can we just go in now!" Setsuna said.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

A pink-haired thing was riding on the top of someone's car.

"Here I come!" The pink thing jumped off and started running like crazy to get to everyone.

"Finally." I sighed. "Come on, Demand, let's go in...since you're the only bishonen around here..."

"I'm here!" Artemis ran up to me. "Me, pick me!"

Demand was in fetal position. "So...much...wind...scary...scary..."

"Heh. _2_ bishonen. My day just keeps getting better and better!"

"So...much...wind...scary...scary..." Demando repeated. Again.

"Wait, what about me?" Asuka Jr. came up to me. "Aren't I a bishonen?"

"3 Bishonens! I love today!" I smiled.

"(snif snif) He was mine..." Gina cried.

"Actually, Inuyasha's yours."

"CAN WE JUST GO IN ALREADY!" Setsuna yelled.

"Did you forget to take your insanity pills, Setsie?"

"Shutup! Now let's go!"

Fast Forward To After The Mall

"I can't believe that one person can destroy a mall that quickly."

"And it's all Gina's fault for suggesting this!"

"Except my trip to the movies!" I smiled. (Inner Firefly: Artemis is SUCH a good kisser! (squeal))

"You took my Asuka…"

"Ah, shaddup."

"ASUKA!" Olivia ran into the arms of the green-haired bishonen. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. She spent the whole movie kissing Artemis. Even in the part where someone got kill—"

"I'm gonna freaking kill _you_ if you don't shut up!" I hit him over the head with a violin.

"Oh, my love!" Artemis held me.

"Oh, my prince!" I responded.

"Why does this keep happening to me!" Demando yelled to no one.

"Do I have to say it again?"

"No, what you said on page 5 was self-explanatory."

"Thank you." I turned back to Artemis, when suddenly…

"AAAGH! I can't take it anymore!" A crazed Sesshoumaru kicked open my metal door. I facefaulted.

"You—you—you bishonen-dating, lying, stealing traitor! How could you?"

"How—how—how do you know?"

"I saw you," Sesshy sniffled, "In the movie theater kissing that…that…that…bad man! Firefly, don't marry that bad man!" Sesshy started to cry.

"Sesshoumaru, don't cry…"

"I thought we had something special!" Sesshoumaru ran out of the door, sobbing.

"Darn. Another bishie lost to car insurance…Geico is a traitor…(no offense to Geico…and I don't own them...)" I muttered.

"What was that, my dear?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" I turned to Demando. "Demando, dear, would you please go fetch Sesshoumaru, please?"

He was out of the fetal position. Thank goodness. "Yes, my love, anything for you…" He ran out of my broken-down door.

"Wait. You have two boyfriends?" Artemis looked into my eyes. "Two animated boyfriends? Three if you count that hentai Demando?"

"No, Artemis, don't take it like that…"

"I can't help but say that…How do you do that?"

This would be a giant sweatdrop moment in time. Please pause to watch my sweatdrop grow.

"I mean the two-boyfriend bishonen thing! You've SO gotta tell me! Maybe I can ace Wicked Lady and maybe even Kagome!"

This is another sweatdrop moment in history. C'mon, write it in your history books!

"Well, ya see, first I flirt with two anime characters. Then I keep them away from each other. Hee, hee, ain't I a skank-er…" I said, quoting Bugs Bunny.

"Wow. Now I can be a male skank! Go me!" Artemis did the go-me dance.

This is yet another giant sweatdrop moment in history. Go on, hitting for Guinness, baby!

Demando came back, dragging a crying Sesshoumaru. "How could you? You…you….you…"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"You wonderful creation!" Sesshoumaru smiled.

All the senshi, and Gina sweatdropped.

"Ohkay…" Gina sat down and turned on the TV, "I've had enough of her making out with anime characters."

"I heard that." Mew Pudding Luna sat down, watching TV.

Sesshoumaru and I broke away.

"My dear princess…I'm sorry I ever called you any of those names, they're not you. You are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. And for that…" He kneeled, "Will you marry me?"

"As much as I'd like to, I couldn't, my precious." I replied, "I'm like a free spirit. I go wherever fate leads me. I'm not ready for this kind of commitment."

"I understand, my lady. For now (that you say it,) I am a free spirit, too, trying to get my brother's sword."

"Don't you get killed out there, my prince."

"I'll be sure not to, my love."

"Oh, Sesshy!"

"Oh, Firefly!"

We hugged, in a way so romantic, everyone said "Aww…"

"Forget me not, my prince!"

"Never shall I forget you, my princess!" He replied.

"Oh, yeah, and one more thing."

"Yes, my love?"

"Could you fix my door?"

"With pleasure."

"Seriously!" Artemis yelled, "How does she DO that!"

"Arty. Chill."

"It's the gift of hypnotism." Demando replied.

"The what?" Artemis asked confusedly.

"The gift of hypnotism." Demando repeated. "It's a special power that only I and Firefly Majika have." Demand explained. "Like the 'oh, my princess!' stuff."

"Oh, that?" Artemis asked, "We do that just to please her."

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled.

"Uh…ermm…nothing, my sweet love. N-nothing."

"Are you sure…?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Um…yes, my sweet Firefly." Artemis smiled fake-ly.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." I said.

"OK. Now let's skip about…4 hours ahead." Gina said. "Where I get my Asuka back!"

"I'm the writer of this story, not you. And I never even touched Daiki!" I typed something quickly and poof! We were four hours ahead!

"WAIT! How are we four hours ahead? We should go back to the part that

I was kissing Firefly!" Arty whined.

"We could go to the movies," suggested I with a wink.

"We don't need no movie!" Artemis jumped up and started to kiss me. (Inner Firefly: Who knew cats could be so good kissers? Especially as humans!)

Gina grabbed Daiki. "What the heck?" Daiki got kissed.

Artemis and I broke away. "I feel that Sesshoumaru's coming back. Artemis, you get the duct tape. Demando, you get the chair."

And as soon as I said it, they were gone.

Gina and Daiki broke away.

"Daiki, you go help Demando and Artemis, m'kay?" Gina asked.

Daiki was gone.

"Wow. That was easy."

Gina held a big red Easy Button. (A/N: Staples? Me own them? HA!)

"You pressed it to get Daiki back, didn't you?"

"Hey, Daiki's mine!" Meimi _finally_ realized.

"Shaddup, Meimi." And then I pressed the Easy Button. POOF!

Meimi was hanging by her hair above some alligators.

"YAY!" Gina and I chorused.

"You need to—"

I stopped the story.

"Censorship Man, now's your chance!"

A guy in a suit and orange tights ran into the scene, and censored out—Meimi!

"Thank you!"

"No Problem." Censorship Man flew away. I restarted the story.

Gina blinked in surprise. "Hey, why is Meimi gone?"

Three random people, all looking like they were from that American attempt at anime ('realistic') opened up my door.

"It's a bird!" Random Guy #1 said.

"It's a fat Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Random Guy #2 said.

"No, it's CENSORSHIP MAN!" Random Guy #3 said. (Dun own Superman...)

They closed my door and suddenly POOF! They were gone!

"…Censorship Man? What the heck is a censorship man?" Luna asked.

"It's a guy that censors random CRAP. I'm kinda glad they censored Meimi. Darn red hair was starting to bother me." Setsuna said.

Demando, Artemis and Daiki Asuka came back.

"We have it! Your duct tape!" Artemis put the duct tape down.

"Your chair." Demando put the chair down.

"And your assistance!" Daiki smiled.

"It took you that long to help them?" Gina yelled at Daiki. "You are on punishment! Now go stand in that corner."

"That's no way to treat a bishonen!" I defended Daiki. "You have to treat them with tender, loving care."

"You say that because you have 3 Anime boyfriends."

"I admitted it, I'm a skank!"

"And a cheater."

"And a cheater…" (Inner Firefly Majika: I FEEL LIKE A BAKA! With baka ideas! AND EVERYTIME I TRY TO PICK UP SAILORS 06, I GET WRITERS BLOCK, MAKING EVERYTHING I WRITE SOUND LIKE CRAP! AAGH!)

"And a—"

"Ok, ok that's enough. We don't need to cuss."

"Yeah, fine…" Gina admitted it. "But I want another anime boyfriend."

"Take Demando, then we'll be even."

"Which one is the best kisser?" Gina asked quizzically.

"Artemis, definitely." Luna said.

"But Arty is mine!"

"What about Demando?" Luna asked.

"Oh, he's a great kisser!" Chibi-Usa replied.

"Wait—he's your adopted father, how do you kno—oh, the manga…flirting with your father-figure." Luna said, then muttered, "Chibi-Usa no baka desu."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!"

"Um…Chibi-Usa is very intelligent, and she's my favorite?"

"That's a lot better."

"What happened to the rest of us? You didn't forget us with bishonen kissing, did you?" Setsuna instantly transformed and held up the Time Staff, glowing a bright green color. "I don't like it when you forget us with bishonen kissing…"

"OHMYGOSH! MAJIKA, CHANGE THE TIME FRAME!" Olivia screamed.

"I have a better plan! Oh, Censorship Man!"

A guy in a suit and orange tights ran into the scene, and censored out—Setsuna's Time Staff!

"Thank you, Censorship Man!"

"No problem!" Censorship Man flew away.

"WHAT! NO!" A purple aura burned around Setsuna. "For that, you will pay, authoress or not…"

"Heh…heh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran from Setsuna at light speed.

"Get back here…!"

"HELP ME ARTY! AND DEMANDO! AND SESSHOUMARU WHO IS RIGHT AT THE FRONT DOOR ABOUT TO KNOCK IT DOWN!"

Sesshy opened the door like a civilized man.

"I'm just gonna watch." Sesshoumaru said, and then sat down on my couch. "Heh. Keep running, Firefly."

"WHAT? I HATE YOU!"

"Don't care."

"GET BACK HERE…!" Setsuna was still chasing me.

"Wow. That's lyke so amazing!" Aimee said, "Y'know, Aimee sounds so…lyke boring. I wanna change my name to lyke, Nikki."

"Lyke, no way!" Mindy said, "I lyke, wanna be, lyke Nikki!"

"Lyke, way no way!" Lana said, "I lyke really, lyke wanna be lyke, Nikki!"

"Lyke, way no way no way!" Caitlin said, "I lyke wanna be, lyke, Nikki!"

"WOULD SOMEONE TRANSFORM AND SAVE ME! LIKE THE FORGOTTEN AMY!"

"You forgot me. Heck no." Ami sat casually.

"CHIBIUSA? PLEASE?"

"You've written and read more than 200,000 fanfics where I get killed! I don't like it when you do that!"

"GINA, I GAVE YOU ASUKA! NOW HELP ME!"

"No."

"WHY?"

"I want Sesshoumaru."

"TAKE HIM! NOW HELP ME!"

"Ok, ok."

And it's still not done!


	6. The Return of Setsuna Neptune

The Return of Setsuna Neptune! (One Shot)

By Sunlight in the Sky

Disclaimer: Own Sailor Moon? YES! (Lawyers come charging at me with briefcases) NO! NO! NO, I don't! (Lawyers sigh and skip away) (leans into camera) Really, I do! (Lawyers come back) NO! NO! NO! I don't! (Lawyers sigh and run away) Ok, ok, so I don't own Sailormoon!

"YAY!" Setsuna arose from her bed, "It's a new day!"

Setsuna skipped down the hall, to find a note under a transformation pen.

Sailor Neptune's transformation pen.

Setsuna picked it up. "Dear Setsuna," She read, "Hotaru, Haruka and I went out to get breakfast. We'll be back in about a minute. And whatever you do, don't watch the news. Signed, Sailor Venatune.

PS: Setsuna Neptune this is yours now! And whatever you do, DON'T MESS US UP! --Sailor Venatune

PSS: Don't watch the news.

"Hmm...I wonder what's on the news today! But Sailor Venatune said NO. Should I?"

Little demon Setsuna popped up on one of her shoulders. (Like in the cartoons!) "Yes! YES! Turn on the news, BABY!"

"No!" Little angelic Setsuna popped up, "Don't do it!"

"Shut up!" Little demon Setsuna piped up, "It'll be bad..." her tail swung around Setsuna's head seducing-ly. "If you don't, Little Setsie..."

"Oh, stop it." Little angelic Setsuna smiled, "If you do turn on the news, it'll make the whole plot of this story...UM..."

Little angelic/demon Setsuna disappeared.

Setsuna got confused and sat down in front of the blank TV.

At that exact moment, a blimp passed by. Setsuna went to the window to see what it was all about.

The blimp read, in big bolded, italicized, underlined, capital letters: **_PLUTO IS NOT A PLANET! XENA IS A PLANET! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_**

Setsuna got a little mad. Then when she saw that little ball of stone called "Xena" is a planet, ooh, it was ON.

"IAU…" She growled as she picked up the transformation pen. "Setsuna Neptune Planet Power!"

The tan Sailor Senshi came out wearing Sailor Neptune's fuku.

Then, Hotaru, Michuru, and Haruka came back.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, "Why are you dressed like Sailor Neptune?"

"IAU…" She growled and stormed off.

"Poor IAU." Haruka sat down on the couch; "They're in for it now."

"Aren't we going to go help them?" Asked Hotaru.

"Why should we?" Haruka replied. "Besides, it's her homeworld. It's not like it's Saturn or something."  
"That's true." Hotaru said.

Outside the IAU Residence…

Loud cries of 'Dark Dome Close!' and 'Entropy Storm' and all favorite 'Dead Scream' were heard.

And another voice yelled, "I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry! I'llmakePlutoaplanetifyoujustletmeouttahere!"

"Are you sure…?" Replied Setsuna Neptune.

"Xena is not a planet! No, no, no! Pluto…why, it's the best planet, besides Earth!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Setsuna Neptune raised the Time Staff, glowing a bright green color.

"It's…ah…better than Earth? Yeah, yeah, it's great!"

Tuxedo Mask jumped in the window.

"Tuxedo Mirage Power!"

Tuxedo Mask transformed, and looked at the poor IAU man.

"What'd you say…?"

_**The end, or is it…?**_


End file.
